


Hiatus Hair

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, inspired by a fan picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's military hair cut distracts Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is thanks to [Sarah](https://twitter.com/Sarahflo93) making a comment about a fan picture Scott took with his new short hiatus hair. She had asked how would Steve react if he saw Danny with this hair, and I said he would maul him. ;) Thus, I wrote up this silliness. My apologies to this [fan ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BD7JtzfNt2q/) who shared a lovely picture with Scott that I used for my own creative purpose. I know the title doesn't make sense to the world of Steve and Danny, but I had to name the story that.
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely beta [SheppardMcKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) for the support and edits. :) You got me addicted to posting fan fic.. thanks. :P

“Babe, stop staring at my head!” Danny groused.

Ever since Danny returned to the office from the barber shop, Steve couldn't stop several subtle and not so subtle glances at his head. It was just so short! Practically shaved down to a military cut around the sides of his head except for the little coif of hair on the top. Guess Danny couldn't give up his hair gel completely Steve smirked to himself.

Aside from the hair cut, Danny’s face was closely shaven. His chin looked smoother than the usual stubble he sported most of the time, making him look about ten years younger. It was disconcerting and ridiculously hot, dammit. Steve was struggling to focus on sorting through files of a new case in the bullpen because all he wanted to do was ogle Danny.

And of course he had to be wearing that gray sweater that showcased his shoulders and chest. Danny was standing across the table from Steve sorting through his own pile of files while Steve was having a freak out over this new look.

Suddenly, Danny’s deep blue eyes flicked up to meet Steve’s hazel ones. Steve’s mouth went dry as he licked his lips unconsciously.

Danny's eyes tracked the movement before they crinkled. The grin on Danny’s face was all sorts of mischief.

Coughing, Steve asked, “Danny, help me get a few more boxes of files from the file room?” Then he started walking quickly past the offices where Chin, Kono and Lou were all busy with their own tasks for the case.

Biting his bottom lip for a second, Danny followed him two seconds later. He’d barely cleared the door when Steve body checked him against the nearest wall while somehow managing to kick the door closed.

His lips immediately pressed against Danny's for a second before his tongue followed. Responding eagerly, Danny opened his mouth. While Steve was kissing Danny hungrily, his hands found their way into Danny’s shorn hair. All Steve felt was fuzziness, and he couldn't get enough of it. Scritching the sides and back of Danny’s head like a cat, Steve loosened his tension in the kiss. The result was a pleased humming while Danny continued giving as good as he got.

Finally breaking for a breath, Danny pulled away just enough to look into Steve’s eyes.

“It’s just hair, Steven. What, you got some G.I. Joe fantasy or something?” Danny teased.

When all Steve did was blush silently, Danny gasped and whooped, “Holy shit, that's it!”

Steve stopped Danny from saying anything more with a quick hard kiss.

“Navy…” Steve snarked. “Let’s get back to work so we can go home and be all that we can be…” Steve waggled his eyebrows.

“Babe, your lines are so bad.”

“Yep, but they always get the job done.” Steve sucked on the smoothness of Danny’s chin for a moment before nipping it, letting him go and heading out the door.

Taken aback. Danny yelled after Steve, “You animal!” while Steve gave a thumbs up over his shoulder as he turned the corner back to the bullpen.

Grinning, Danny hurried back to finish their work so they could go home and appreciate the unexpected aphrodisiac benefits of his military haircut with his Navy SEAL.

FIN


End file.
